Stormy night with you
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: ¡One-shot! •En toda esa noche, la tormenta no había disminuido ni con sus peleas. Ryuko se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo luchando con su profesor favorito, del cual no sabía que se había enamorado. •Esa noche, durmiendo junto a él, las pesadillas no aparecieron.


_Me gustaría que KLK me perteneciera, pero no. NO. Demonios. Es de Trigger :c_

Okey, lloré con el final de la serie. ¿Quién no lloró? Dios, me quise matar. Senketsu era mío :cccc

No lloremos con este fic, pues, ahora si me da la gana, TODOS mis fics de klk serán con SENKETSU VIVO. _¡Tómala Trigger! _

Y así será. Senketsu sigue vivo en mi mente y fics, señoras y señores (pero este fic es Mikiryu :3)

¡Que empieceeee!

* * *

•Stormy night with you•

_by, Nieve Taisho._

* * *

—_¡Satsuki!_

La dueña de Junketsu despertó agitada.

El tercer grito en la noche de su hermanita.

Suspiró y fue hacia el cuarto de Ryuko, y tomó a Senketsu de la percha, para hablarle en voz baja: _"¿Qué es ahora?"_

Desde que derrotaron a Ragyo, Ryuko no pudo sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin su uniforme. Lloraba y tenía pesadillas que preocupaban tanto a Satsuki, que ella misma mandó un cohete _Kiryuin_ hacia el espacio y buscó por 10 horas un solo pedazo del uniforme.

_Sólo uno_, le había dicho su sastre Iori, para poder recomponer al kamui de su _imouto_.

¿Qué encontró? En menos de tres horas encontró pedazos, ¡muchos pedazos! De todos los ultra, y un ojito de Junketsu.

Pero suspiró, nadando en el espacio buscando el ojo de Senketsu.

_Por Ryuko, por Ryuko_, se repetía constantemente, cuando su traje de astronauta se comenzaba a quedar sin aire.

Al final encontró el ojito del kamui, lo abrazó fuertemente y descendió a la tierra. Mandó a Mako para que "secuestrara" a Ryuko, se la llevase a cualquier lado lejos de su mansión y se dispuso a trabajar.

Le valió infiernos que Junketsu fuera reconstruido, los ultras también y que hasta fueran los únicos con biofibra en el planeta (aparte de Ryuko); pues veía encantada al kamui azul oscuro y rojo de Ryuko.

_Justo a tiempo para su cumpleaños_, se alegró.

Senketsu habló con ella, diciendo que aunque él prefería que Ryuko fuera feliz sin él, con una vida normal, aún la extrañaba.

En la noche del cumpleaños de la dueña del mechón rojo, Satsuki entró a la escena con una percha negra conteniendo al kamui. Ella se puso un saco para ocultar su kamui, junto con los Cuatro Élites, vistiendo igual. Ryuko en ese momento soplaba la velita número 18, y ahí, Satsuki se montó en la mesa e iluminó el lugar con su cegadora luz.

—_¡Mi regalo para ti, imouto!—_y sacando de la percha el uniforme, Ryuko ahogó un grito.

Ryuko no podía creer que después de tres meses, en frente de ella, estaba Senketsu. Lloró toda la noche, abrazando a Satsuki como niña emocionada por su regalo; y hasta los Cuatro Élites se quitaron sus sacos junto con Satsuki y mostraron sus ultras y a Junketsu. Pero en todo el día siguiente, Ryuko cortaba autos a la mitad y gritaba como loca por todo el barrio Honnouji, presumiendo su kamui reconstruido y su recién encontrada tijera roja. Se sentía en los viejos tiempos, y estaba feliz. Aunque se desmayó por la excesivamente falta de sangre (después de tres veces), valió la pena.

_¡Eso compensa tres meses sin él!_, había dicho.

También, habían descubierto que Senketsu leía la mente de Ryuko y ella la de él, y que podía volver a transformarse en _Senketsu Kirasagi_. Pero con el límite de 3 minutos.

Pero, después de un mes, Ryuko continuaba en el mar de las pesadillas. Soñaba que volvía a perder su kamui, que mataban a su hermana, que Ragyo volvía, y cosas peores. Gritaba el nombre de todas las víctimas de sus pesadillas cada noche, alarmando a su hermana. Y Satsuki, aprovechando que el kamui sabía que soñaba su hermana, le preguntaba; como ahora.

—_Nada bueno, Satsuki. Sueña con que… te ahogas en tu… propia…_

—¿Sangre? Lo supuse. ¿Puedo descolgarte?

—_Adelante._

Satsuki descolgó al kamui y lo dejó a los pies de Ryuko. Secó el sudor de la carita de su hermana y se acostó detrás de ella, abrazándola.

—No llores, aquí estoy, Ryuko. No llores… concéntrate Ryuko… jamás te dejaré sola.

Ryuko fue calmándose poco a poco, hasta que se volteó y abrazó a Satsuki.

* * *

—Ya lleva tres días con lo mismo, Mikisugi, necesito tu ayuda.

Satsuki estaba en su oficina, revisando unos papeles, y había llamado al profesor Mikisugi para charlar con él sobre su hermana.

—Lamento decirle esto, Satsuki-sama, pero yo no tengo nada con su hermana y…

—Hoy habrá tormenta, Aikurou. Me iré a Kyoto y necesito que te quedes con Ryuko. Sé que la quieres, así que hazme este favor. Quiero cerciorarme de que está en buenas manos—dijo ella, suspirando. _Estoy suplicándole, por amor a dios._

—¿Y Mako?—preguntó el profesor quitándose los lentes.

—Está… en Osaka de vacaciones con su familia—mintió Satsuki. Ella solo quería probar algo con el profesor y Ryuko.

Mikisugi suspiró, se acomodó en el sillón de la oficina y asintió.

—Haré lo que pueda, Satsuki. Pero te garantizo que no cederá. Ella me odia—murmuró cabizbajo.

Satsuki fue hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No te odia. Sólo no está acostumbrada a lo que siente. Así se sentía conmigo. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora me dice "hermana" con tanto afecto, que te sorprenderías—sonrió—. Aikurou, inténtalo, y si yo no logro calmarla, ni Mako, cálmala tú.

—¿Tiene pesadillas sobre mí?—preguntó levemente.

—Sobre todos, Aikurou, todos—respondió Satsuki sentándose.

—¿Por qué?

—Miedo.

Un clic sonó en el cerebro de Mikisugi. _Miedo a perdernos._

—Lo haré.

* * *

—¿En serio te vas, _Sats_?—preguntó Ryuko inocentemente, jugando con su consola.

Satsuki sonrió mientras acomodaba su maleta. Adoraba como Ryuko abreviaba su nombre y lo decía tan seguido.

—Sí. Es importante esta reunión, Ryuko—respondió cerrando la maleta.

Ryuko bufó y apagó la consola, tirándose a su cama.

—Tus reuniones son aburridas—Ryuko la miró—. Sabes lo que me pasa en las noches, ¿_de verdad_ te vas, cejas?—preguntó, enfatizando la pregunta.

Satsuki la miró y el dolor que tenía en su mirada no logró pasar desapercibido por la dueña de Senketsu. Ryuko sonrió tristemente.

—_Entiéndela, Satsuki, hay cosas que no se pueden ignorar_—agregó Senketsu en tono suave.

—Y no la ignoro, Senketsu. Entiéndeme tú a mí, que odio separarme de ella. Pero debo.

Sonó una bocina. Eran los Cuatro de Élite buscando a Satsuki. Ryuko aprovechó para observar un poco el cabello de Satsuki: había crecido muchísimo, pues volvió a su largo original.

Ryuko sonrió y abrazó a su hermana: —Abúrrete mucho, ¿sí?

Satsuki rió: —Con gusto.

La hermana mayor se fue y Ryuko suspiró, sin saber que Mikisugi estaba justo en ese auto, esperando para entrar a la mansión.

* * *

—¿Viejo? ¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí_?

Mikisugi Aikurou sonrió, sintiendo el fino y nada sutil desprecio hacia él de parte de Ryuko.

—Buenas tardes, Ryuko-kun, es bueno verte también.

—Contéstame cuando te pregunto.

—_Ryuko, sé amable._

Mikisugi rió.

—Tranquila Ryuko-kun, sólo vine para acompañarte. ¿No escuchaste el pronóstico del clima?—sonrió cuando ella alzó una ceja—. Hoy habrá tormenta.

—Puedo cuidarme sola. No me dan miedo las tormentas como a Mako…

Un clic sonó en la cabeza de Ryuko.

—¿Dónde… está… _Mako_?—preguntó ella levantándose de la cama muy lentamente, como si fuera a lanzarse hacia él como un tigre con su presa. Quería matarlo, pues ella recordó su última noche de tormenta:

—_¡Tranquila Ryuko-chan! ¡Yo te protegeré en las noches así, porque soy Mako Mankanshok-AHHHHHHHH! ¡TORMENTAAAAAAAAAA!_—

Mikisugi se alzó de hombros: —No lo…

No pudo terminar la oración, pues Ryuko corrió hacia su teléfono y marcó.

—_¿Hola? ¡Habla Makoooo!_—Ryuko se alivió al escucharla.

—¡Mako, es Ryuko! ¿Dónde estás?

—_¡Oiiiii, Ryuko-chaaaannnn~!_—saludó—. _En mi casa, ¿por qué?_—le respondió la castaña.

—Mako, estoy en la mansión, ¿sabías que habrá tormenta? ¿Estás bien allá? ¿Necesitas que vaya?—Mako sonrió ante la preocupación de su hermana adoptiva y mejor amiga.

Pero Mako sabía _por qué_ _no_ estaba con ella. Era el plan de Satsuki. Quedarse y esperar. Pero _oh_, cómo le gustaba ese plan. Estaba en su casita acogedora con Gamagoori rodeándola en un tierno abrazo, y rogándoles a los dioses que su amiga se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por el profesor.

—_Estoy perfectamente, Ryuko-chan, no te preocupes. Pero enserio lamento no estar protegiéndote… es que iba para allá pero Kaa-san me advirtió de la tormenta…_—Mako lo decía de verdad; lamentaba no estar con su mejor amiga, pero era parte del plan: quedarse.

Ryuko sonrió: —No importa. Lo importante es que estás segura allá.

—_Sobre eso… Ryuko-chan, ¿nivel de pesadillas?_—preguntó temerosa la castaña.

Ryuko suspiró: —Nueve.

Mako se tapó la boca sorprendida:—_¡Ryuko-chan! ¡Imposible! ¿Con quién fue ahora?_

—Satsuki.

Se oyó un gritito. Y luego una disculpa.

—_Cielos Ryuko-chan… ¿qué pasaba?_

Ryuko tragó saliva. Esas cosas violentas y sangrientas no le gustaba decírselas a Mako, pero Mako ya había presenciado como ella estaba a punto de morir; o peor, desangrarse a muerte. Suspiró.

—Ella se ahogaba en su propia sangre—Ryuko pausó recordando la horrible pesadilla que le causó gritos desgarradores—. Y moría por perderla.

Un silencio en la línea.

—_No sé qué decirte, Ryuko-chan. Pero si esto: trata de concentrarte y vencer tus pesadillas. Ellas te atraparán como lo hizo Ragyo y Nui si no las controlas. ¡Uy! Debo irme, pero recuerda: ¡jamás te dejaremos sola, Ryuko-chan! ¡Te amamos! ¡Sobre todo Mi…! Jejejeje. ¡Mata-ne!_—colgó. Ryuko sonrió. La adoraba.

Ella miró a Mikisugi. Tan sereno como siempre, sentado en la silla al lado de su cama. Ella dormía con Satsuki este mes, y el otro con Mako. Suspiró, y se rindió. Pues, ahora de tan sólo pensar que él la cuidaría… se le ponía la piel de gallina.

—¿Quién te envió a cuidarme?—preguntó ella, y Mikisugi chasqueó la lengua: lo descubrió.

Mikisugi rió, y pensó rápidamente en una mentirilla piadosa: —Pasaba por aquí y Satsuki-sama me lo pidió.

_No era una mentira totalmente…_, pensó él.

—No te necesito, así que _vete de aquí_—escupió con odio ella.

_¡No quiero estar aquí con él! Después de todo lo que me ocultó, aún siento rencor. Pero… _Ryuko sacudió la cabeza, todos decían que a ella le gustaba el profesor, pero ella jamás respondería a eso. _Jamás_.

Aikuro suspiró. Él sabía que eso pasaría.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Vet-!

—Ryuko-kun, ¿me odias por haberte ocultado tantas cosas?

Ryuko se quedó callada.

—Yo no sabía sobre el plan del doctor Matoi, ni tampoco que tú tenías biofibra en el cuerpo. Sólo me incluyó en la creación de Senketsu, las tijeras y me dijo que tú eras la herramienta para salvarnos. Junto con Senketsu. No me dijo nada, y eso que yo era su mano derecha. Me dolió mucho enterarme de la misma forma en la que tu lo hiciste—Aikuro pausó—. Deja de odiarme, Ryuko. No soporto que al verme, quieras matarme. Yo ayudé a reconstruir tu uniforme, con la esperanza de ver tu sonrisa otra vez.

Ryuko apretó los labios.

—_¿Ves, Ryuko?_—añadió el uniforme con su voz grave—. _Yo te había dicho quién ayudó a reconstruirme, pero nunca me hiciste caso. Odiar a la gente es malo, Ryuko. Provoca más ira y rabia. ¿No queremos que pase lo mismo de nuevo, cierto?_—Ryuko se acordó de su descontrol, y suspiró.

—Lo siento.

Aikuro la miró, sorprendido.

Hasta Senketsu se quedó callado.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste, Ryuko-k-

—Que lo sien…

Un trueno cruzó el cielo y Ryuko gritó por la sorpresa. Ella no le tenía miedo a nada, pero eso la asustó en el peor momento.

Cuando Ryuko había gritado, saltó de la cama y Aikuro la atrapó, ella sin darse cuenta lo abrazó por la cabeza viendo la ventana. ¿Qué veía él?

Sus pechos.

¿Qué usaba Ryuko hoy?

A Senketsu.

¿El uniforme se levantó un poco y Aikuro tenía su cabeza _ahí_?

Sí.

Ryuko pegó otro grito que resonó en toda la mansión: —¡HENTAI!

* * *

—Maldito pervertido…—murmuró Ryuko acomodando a Senketsu en su cuerpo.

Mikisugi reía mientras su mejilla se ponía cada vez más roja por la cachetada.

—¿Puedes repetírmelo?

—Pervertido.

—No—rió él—, lo otro, Ryuko-kun.

Ryuko se sonrojó.

—Ya lo entendiste…—ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No te escuché por el trueno.

—Dije que lo sentía—Ryuko se sonrojó—. Lamento haberte echado toda la culpa por los secretos de mi padre. No te merecías todo mi odio—Ryuko sonrió.

—¿Estamos bien, Ryuko-kun?—A Mikisugi se le iluminaron los ojos, pero los lentes no permitieron que Ryuko se diera cuenta. Ella asintió con una sonrisa, y se escuchó otro trueno que sacó una maldición de su parte.

—¡Qué mierda!—Ryuko, que antes estaba sentada en su cama, saltó por el susto y suspiró, tirándose en la cama estirando los brazos.

Aikuro miró su reloj de muñeca: —Son las 7:30, Ryuko-kun. ¿Tienes hambre?

El sonido que vino después de esa pregunta, fue el gruñido del estómago de Ryuko.

* * *

Debido a la tormenta, Aikuro no pudo comprar la cena.

Pero sí se encontró con algo mejor: Ryuko sabía cocinar.

Siempre se imaginó a Ryuko incapaz de eso, pues, toda su vida ha estado en un internado con –supuestamente– comida asquerosa.

Se asombró más cuando vio a Ryuko en la cocina, vestida con un delantal blanco que decía "_imouto_" y debajo al uniforme marinero. Ella revisaba la nevera de la extensa cocina de su hermana.

—Tenemos huevos, verduras, leche…—enumeraba Ryuko sacando ingredientes para preparar tortillas.

Aikuro se sentó en el taburete, observándola.

Ryuko resopló al sentir su mirada. Odiaba que la vieran en la cocina. Antes no sabía cocinar y quemaba hasta el agua, pero Satsuki y Mako le dieron clases, para que ella preparara lo que quisiera. Sabe preparar muchas cosas, y su receta favorita eran los dulces: cupcakes, tortas, _pies_, y más.

Pero odiaba que la vieran cocinar, porque no quería que la vieran como "ama de casa".

—Deja de mirarme—ella se sentía en este momento como la primera vez que usó a Senketsu: _descubierta_ y avergonzada.

—Jamás pensé que supieras cocinar—él suspiró contento.

—Satsuki y Mako me enseñaron—Ryuko batía la mezcla de las tortillas rápidamente.

—Qué hermosa se ve mi chica favorita* cocinando—le comentó él con ilusión, descansando la mejilla en su mano.

Ryuko dejó de batir. Apretó fuertemente el batidor con la mano, partiéndolo.

—¡Maldición!

* * *

Ahora con un batidor de metal más resistente, Ryuko siguió batiendo. Puso a calentar la sartén y echó la mezcla. Volteaba y dejaba freír las tortillas, mientras les echaba verduras picaditas. Sirvió las tortillas y las decoró con cilantro, sacó las gaseosas y también sacó de su lectura a Mikisugi, quién estaba descansando en el taburete.

Se sentaron y comieron en silencio.

Aikuro le halagó las tortillas y ella refunfuñó.

Luego de un largo silencio, él se rió. Ryuko dejó de beber gaseosa para mirarlo extrañada.

—¿Por qué la risa, viejo? ¿Te acordaste de las putas con las que andabas?—sonrió Ryuko, con sorna.

—No, Ryuko-kun. Tú habías roto el batidor—rió él simpático.

—¿Y qué?

—¡Era de metal, Ryuko-kun!

Silencio incómodo.

—¡No controlo mi fuerza, maldita sea!—ella se avergonzó: desde que usó por primera vez a Senketsu Kirasagi, su fuerza aumentó por la biofibra y ahora ella destroza metales—. ¡Deja de reírte!—Ryuko se sonrojó cuando Aikuro rió más fuerte.

—Me encanta tu fuerza—admitó él.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces ven aquí, desgraciado, y te romperé la cara bonita que tienes!—gritó ella levantándose de la silla, subiéndose a la mesa y encarándolo, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa con fuerza—. ¡Vamos, viejo malnacido, muéstrame lo que tienes!

Ryuko se bajó de la mesa con un salto, se quitó el delantal, se colocó en posición de boxeo y lo invitó, agitando la mano.

Aikuro rió y negó: —No quiero luchar contigo, Ryuko.

—¿Porque soy una chica o porque quieres luchar conmigo _en_ Senketsu?—inquirió.

Él sonrió: —No quiero lastimarte—mintió. Aikuro sabía que ella lo mataría de un puñetazo con o sin Senketsu.

Ryuko soltó una carcajada: —No te mataré, idiota. ¡Sólo pelea y demuéstrame qué tan fuerte eres, viejo!

Ryuko se impulsó con sus tenis y lo derribó por abajo, tomando sus tobillos y tirándolo, por su hombro. Esperó a que él se levantara y lo derribó otra vez, con una voltereta. Aikuro suspiró y se levantó rápidamente, la tumbó al suelo, presionando sus muñecas, atrapándola.

—Muy ágil—sonrió Ryuko, pero se impulsó con su cadera, dobló las piernas y lo empujó con sus pies, haciendo que retrocediera de un salto cayendo de espaldas en la mesa de la cocina—. ¡Pero no lo suficiente para mí, Ryuko Matoi!—ella corrió hacia él y le dio un puñetazo _suave_, lanzándolo lejos hacia el taburete.

Mikisugi rió. Ryuko se contagió de Satsuki y comenzó a halagarse en tercera persona, igual que su hermana.

Puñetazos, jalones, cara al suelo, y hasta rodaron las escaleras y cruzaron toda la mansión Kiryuin peleando, hasta llegar al cuarto de Ryuko, ahí ella atrapó a Mikisugi y lo presionó contra su puerta, tomándolo del cuello.

En toda esa noche, la tormenta no había disminuido ni con sus peleas. Ryuko se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo luchando con su profesor favorito, del cual no sabía que se había enamorado. Ni sabía que él de ella también. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba segura que haber peleado con él, confirmó sus sospechas de enamoramiento. Ya era medianoche y Satsuki llegaría en la mañana. Ryuko presionó más al profesor contra su puerta, en un golpe más fuerte.

—Gané, viejo—sonrió ella, apretando más su garganta al sentir lo gruesa que era.

—No lo creo, Ryuko-kun—él giró a Ryuko en un movimiento rápido y ágil, y con eso la estampó contra su puerta –la cual ya tenía grietas por la fuerza de Ryuko–, provocando que se rompiera y cayeran los dos dentro del cuarto de Ryuko, él encima de ella.

Muy cerca.

Ceeerca.

A centímetros de sus bocas.

Sintiendo sus respiraciones.

Ryuko se sonrojó al máximo.

Aikuro sonrió.

Él aprovechó y la besó dulcemente, esperando a que ella correspondiera. Ryuko abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero después de sentir lo suave de sus labios, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Ella entreabrió los labios por falta de aire y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua. Ryuko se sorprendió, pero lo acercó más a ella con los brazos en su cuello, profundizando el beso. Aikuro la levantó por la cadera y la sentó en su regazo, tocándola por todas partes y bajando los besos desde sus labios, mandíbula, cuello, clavícula y subió a Senketsu –no pudo escuchar las quejas del uniforme pero ella sí–, se lo quitó y lo dejó en una silla, con cuidado. Besó a Ryuko en el inicio de los pechos, la deslizó con la mano en su columna y dejó caer su cuerpo en su mano, sosteniéndola, mientras le besaba el estómago y su vientre. La levantó lentamente y la abrazó mientras le hacía chupetones en su cuello, la cargó y la llevó a su cama. Ryuko le quitó su camisa blanca y la tiró al suelo, lo acercó a ella y le besó el cuello, riendo. Él le fue sacando la falda, y ella la puso justo donde estaba Senketsu. Volvió a caer en la cama y jaló a Mikisugi, besándolo. Se separaron por falta de aire y él acarició su mechón rojo.

El cual estaba muy brillante.

—Ryuko-kun, ¿la biofibra en tu cuerpo se activa por tus emociones*?—preguntó él.

—No lo sé, cuando uso a Senketsu y estoy feliz, nos fusionamos mejor… ¿a eso te refieres?—suspiró ella, y se acomodó en el pecho de Aikuro. Sonrió al darse cuenta en qué situación se encontraba y miró a su profesor.

—Tu cabello…

—¿Qué tiene mi cabello?

—El mechón brilla…—los dos se miraron y Ryuko se sonrojó: _la descubrió_—. Ryuko-kun…

Él lo sabía: si le correspondía. Sonrió feliz.

—¡Cállate!

Esa noche, durmiendo junto a él, las pesadillas no aparecieron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Satsuki llegó a su mansión seguida de los Cuatro Celestiales –o Élites–. Fue recibida por su fiel mayordomo –que al parecer no sabía nada de lo que había pasado anoche– pero ella esperaba ser recibida por su _imouto_, la cual siempre la recibía con una sonrisa y un "¿te aburriste?".

Satsuki suspiró y cruzó la entrada, esperando que las pesadillas no hubieran vuelto y queriendo abrazarla muy fuerte. Amaba a su hermana, y luchó tanto por ella que cuando supo que era su propia enemiga, miles de historias junto a ella la iluminaron, y automáticamente quería protegerla y cuidarla. Siempre trataba de expresarle a su hermanita sus sentimientos y Satsuki adoraba como ella sonreía con la carita roja.

Cuando abrió los ojos saliendo de su ensoñación, sus Élites ya observaban con pánico el living. Y ella los imitó: estaba todo revuelto, como si un tornado hubiera entrado en la mansión. Fue hasta la cocina y era igual, toda la mansión estaba hecha un caos. Y Soroi no se había enterado. El pánico la invadió y corrió con sus Élites detrás de ella, buscando a Ryuko en su habitación.

¿Con qué se encontró?

La puerta destruida, partida en dos en el suelo. A Senketsu en una silla refunfuñando y a su hermana en la cama.

Con Mikisugi.

Juntos.

Aún con ropa interior.

Ella suspiró y no pudo evitar gritar "¡Sí!" en señal de victoria.

Ryuko se despertó asustada y vio a su hermana contenta, y sus amigos sorprendidos. Se miró en ropa interior y no tardó en taparse con las sábanas, negándolo todo y empujando a Mikisugi fuera de su cama. Llamó a Senketsu y éste saltó hacia ella, con las mangas abiertas esperando el calor de su dueña. Ella abrazó al uniforme.

—Satsuki, te lo puedo explicar…—comenzó Ryuko, pero mientras Aikuro se levantaba, Mako entró como un rayo y saltó a la cama de Ryuko, utilizando la cabeza del profesor para saltar.

La abrazó fuertemente: —¡Ryuko-chaaaan~! ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¡Te traje croquetas!—y de la nada sacó un bento de croquetitas desconocidas de su mamá.

Pero ella se dio cuenta de la situación y sonrió pícara. El plan dio resultado, porque Satsuki estaba feliz y su mejor amiga estaba sonrojada viendo al profesor medio desnudo en su ropa interior.

—¡Ryuko-chan! ¡No perdiste tiempo, pícara!—Mako golpeó en juego el brazo de Ryuko, y ella se sonrojó más.

—¡No! ¡No es así, Mako!

—_Me abandonaste, Ryuko…_—Senketsu era el que más quería llorar.

—Jamás lo haría, bebé—ella abrazó a su uniforme con cariño.

—Estoy tan feliz de que dieras el siguiente paso, _imouto_—Satsuki abrió los brazos y se encaminó a abrazarla. Llegó a la cama y la sostuvo entre sus brazos con cariño y besó su frente—. ¿Se fueron las pesadillas?

—Y que lo digas, Satsuki-sama—rió Mako.

—Esto parece una película porno—se quejó Nonon.

—Mis ojos arden, sabía que no era correcto dejar de ser ciego…—se quejó igual Uzu.

—Mankanshoku, tu mejor amiga es nudista, ¿cómo soportas esto?—asombro nivel: Ira Gamagoori.

—No quiero investigar esto, parece un virus a nivel mundial—fue lo único que dijo Houka.

—Ryuko-kun, ¿desayunamos tus famosas tortillas?—preguntó sonriendo Aikuro, poniéndose los pantalones sin importar que lo vieran. Él era un nudista con orgullo, señoras y señores.

Ryuko se sonrojó y mandó a todos al diablo, para que pudiera vestirse. No fue necesario, pues Senketsu se adherió a su piel y tomó la forma del uniforme marinero de siempre en el cuerpo de su dueña. Satsuki rió divertida y miró al profesor.

—Te llamaré cuando ella tenga más pesadillas—le dijo Satsuki, entre risas.

—¡Satsuki cállate y vete al infierno!

* * *

¡Holiwiiiiisssss~! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Me pidieron más Mikiryu y les cumplí :3 (y lo haré toda la vida e-e). Si leyeron bien la parte de los besitos, dénse cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan… desarrollado e.e (cuando haga un lemmon, sé que me saldrá del asco) xD

*Estas menciones las saqué de mi fic Mikiryu favorito en inglés: _September Rain_. ¡Es buenísimo! ¡Leánlo, bilingües! xD

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

_Killin' it(?, Nie._


End file.
